The Fellowship of the Ring
by Ms. Underhill
Summary: The Fellowship of the Ring written in a funny little poem! Disclaimer: Everything goes to New Line Cinema and of course Tolkien! Warning: Mild language, character death and stupidity.


**~ The Fellowship of the Ring ~**

There once was a ring,  
What a treacherous little thing,  
That caused a big war,  
Which ended with the death of Isildur,  
With Isildur dead,  
The Ring fled,  
And it waited,  
For so long that it was no longer hated,  
But then it came into Smeagol's possession,  
Smeagol gained an unhealthy obsession,  
And was no longer a Hobbit, but an animal,  
However he lost it, and thus take it, Bilbo shall,  
And it stayed with the Baggins for many years,  
But, as Bilbo became old and his end was near...

So he left the Ring to Frodo, his only Nephew,  
Gandalf soon arrived to talk this matter through,  
And the pair decided to destroy it,  
But by the flowers Samwise sit,  
Eavesdropping, like a Gamgee should,  
But that didn't turn out so good,  
Cos' Sam was now bound to Frodo's side,  
The two became impossible to divide,  
On their journey the Hobbits bumped into,  
Two other young Hobbits, who arrived right on cue,  
But there was no time to catch up and chat,  
Because Farmer Maggot, (Despite being fat),  
Was charging after them, pitch fork in hand,  
They ran and ran, until They tumbled onto unknown land,  
But I can't say they did it 'In style',  
As they landed in a pile.  
Frodo got up, brushed himself down and noticed a horse galloping their way,  
"Quick! Quick" He shouted. "No time to delay!",  
"An angry horse man is heading this way!"  
The Hobbits scrambled under the roots of a tree,  
They all remained silent, even though Pippin had to pee,  
The Stayed under their little tree tent,  
Until the Black Rider went.  
And they soon ended up in Bree,  
Where they met he,  
Strider, the Ranger,  
Who swore to protect them from harm and danger,  
Strider gained their trust,  
And convinced them that leaving was a must,  
Even though Gandalf had not arrived.  
Gandalf had gotten held up, and unfortunate for him he barley survived!  
Saurman had turned,  
And this was going to be a lot harder, Gandalf learned.

On the adventure, Frodo got cut,  
Luckily for him Arwen was there but,  
The Black Riders chased them until they got to a river,  
And boy did Arwen get them good, I'm surprised if they'd ever forgive her!  
She sent some magic water thingy racing,  
A scene sure to get the movie good ratings,  
And she knocked them suckers out-of-the-way!

Frodo finally made it to Rivendell, Where the elves made sure he was healed,  
But in the Council of Elrond a bunch of other characters where to be revealed,  
Legolas, Gimli and Boromir offered to help Frodo on his quest (Who actually didn't have a clue!)  
Sam, Gandalf and Aragorn were in on it too,  
And Merry and Pippin were sure not to miss out, They came running in,  
As Pippin gave a shout "Don't forget your two hobbit kin!"  
Frodo smiled and knew he was gonna be fine,  
And they set off on the adventure, It was all fun and games, until they came to a mine!  
The dwarfs had been killed and Gimli was sad,  
But things went to get very bad,  
As the Orcs decided to attack! (Thanks to Pip)  
Aragorn took out his sword and was ready to rip,  
And over the screams and yells, Boromir warned: THEY HAVE A CAVE TROLL!

Everyone tried to keep calm, but, heck! It was scary stuff!  
And Just when he had had enough,  
Frodo got stabbed . . . For the second time  
Then, Merry and Pippin took charge, the things they did are too hard to rhyme,  
But you all know what the pair are like,  
Anyways turns out Frodo was unharmed by the pike!

The gang still went ahead,  
But the bridge started collapsing, revealing a sea of red.  
"Quickly!" cried Aragorn and they tossed the Hobbits over,  
All the Hobbits got across and Gimli was the only small guy left over,  
But he jumped to the other side,  
He stood there and grinned with pride,  
But no time to gloat, things are gonna get mean,  
Cause a Balrog is now in the scene!  
Gandalf took charge,  
But the Balrog is very large,  
And Gandalf unfortunately plummeted to his doom.

Pippin cried tears of blue,  
And so did Sam too.  
Frodo, however, was seriously pissed off.  
And started storming off.  
"Come on guys, pull it together!" Aragorn said,  
"Its Okay, I'm sure he ain't dead-  
"But we got to get going, an Adventure awaits!"  
But losing Gandalf twisted all their fates.  
But they set off anyway,  
Towards a place where great power and knowledge lay,  
Where they met even more blonde elves! Hooray!

Lothlorien was such a beautiful place,  
Complete with a winding white stair case,  
They spoke with Galadriel,  
Who had powers like knowledge, foresight and heal,  
She gave them all a present,  
And off they all went,  
Down the river in little boats ...

The Orcs found them and a battle began,  
Frodo had to go, because of a particular power-hungry man,  
Aragorn promised to take care of the guys,  
But he was in for one heck of a surprise!  
Boromir got shot dead,  
And Ar sliced his killer and the orc lost his head!  
Merry and Pippin had been taken away,  
And its time for the remaining 3 to rescue the two and make those orcs pay!

Mean while, Frodo is just about to sail away,  
But Sam wont let that happen, no way!  
The deep murky waters, Sam rushed in,  
Despite the fact he could not even swim!  
Everyone thought it was all over,  
But Sam was as lucky as a four leafed clover!  
Frodo came and saved his best friend,  
And the two headed for Mordor and that's the end!

**A/N**: The result of me being incredibly bored in Maths. It's not even that good, It's just me messing around, I missed a lot out, not everything rhymes and I added a few things in there to make it a bit more comical or make it rhyme XD Shall I do a Two Towers and Return of the King Poem?


End file.
